Prisoner Paper Plane
by kazorashi
Summary: They connected with eachother through paper planes. They wanted to hold eachother but the fence stood inbetween. Both of them loved eachother even though their worlds were different. Deafeated by destiny, its a story of unrequited love in a lifetime.
1. Prisoner

Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

Kuukai hated it. More than anything. He didn't want to be in this prison. Not at all. Not alone and isolated from the world. With his ragged, dark green clothes, he wanted freedom. Here he was picking up garbage outside the prison with the clean cut grass, and freedom was just beyond that gate. That wired gate. It was so close. And yet, so far away at the same time.

Freedom. Just one time, Kuukai would like to walk out those gates. Just climb out and never return to this wretched place ever again. But that's all Kuukai could do. Daydream about freedom. There was nothing more he could do. He was stuck. And this was just the same old, same old day. Walking towards the barred fence, Kuukai bit his lower lip.

Just one taste of freedom, just one. That's all Kuukai asked for. If he could just taste it for a second...

"Sorry I'm late!" someone cried. In Kuukai's view, he saw long strands of purple hair running towards the fence. She wore a white garden hat with a pink ribbon tied to the side. And a simple white, clean dress with a pink scarf around her along with flats. Looking at her, Kuukai grinned.

She finally came.

His heart thumping, Kuukai grabbed the paper plane letter from his pocket he had tried to hide from guards. Looking over the fence, Kuukai stepped back and threw the plane over the fence. _Go fly! _Kuukai told it. Sitting on the grass, Kuukai watched the paper plane fly over the fence and land perfectly in the girls grasp. How envious. Kuukai wished to be that letter flying through the air. Or one of the birds he saw from time to time. But looking at the girl smile from across the fence because of the letter. That was enough for Kuukai. He found someone to communicate with. Her sweet smile was enough.

Still, Kuukai was deprived of freedom. When he looked at the girl, he couldn't help but feel dirty. There was a gap between them. A very large gap.

And yet, Kuukai saw the girl grab a letter from her pocket, and fly over the fence in the shape of a plane. Kuukai looked over at the fence.

This was his way. This was Kuukai's way of becoming free. He could become free. Kuukai always told himself that whenever they exchanged letters. Whenever their letters flew over the fence, Kuukai could become free too.

Lie. It was a lie. And Kuukai knew that. But looking at the girl, if she could just stay by his side, and even if she was lying, Kuukai believed that all her lies could become truth. That was all Kuukai needed. Was for that girl dressed in white to stay by his side. It was enough. It could always be enough. As long as she visited him everyday, it was enough for Kuukai. Catching the letter, Kuukai opened it and couldn't contain the joy he felt. Looking up to say something, he saw her turn away. Walking away from him.

It was time already. She had to leave.

_Please...come over here and talk with me... _Kuukai thought to himself. But that would never convey his feelings. Even so, as Kuukai looked at the girl turn away, there was always tomorrow. She was Kuukai's small happiness.

* * *

Getting called back in, Kuukai went inside his cell and read all her letters all over again. Countless times had he done this. And he never got tired. Her letter brang Kuukai joy. Joy he had never felt from being trapped in this dirty prison. Holding all those paper airplanes, Kuukai closed his eyes and smiled. As long as he could exchanges letters with this girl, it was enough.

Enough for this prisoner.

* * *

Some month, some day later, Kuukai did as he always did. He was outside in the sun, picking up garbage. Waiting for her as always. These days, Kuukai was always content and happy. Kuukai looked over at the fence. Hoping he could see that girl again. Or at least, any sign of her. He enjoyed all those letters they shared. A warm and fuzzy feeling would surround him. Smiling, Kuukai looked up at the girl again.

Wearing the same hat and dress Kuukai adored, he sighed. A warm bug ate out through him. He ran towards the fence that divided them. "Yo!" he said happily to the girl.

His eyes watched her closely. Noticing the length of her hair that blew through the wind. Her ivory clutching the letter closely. Her head slowly coming up to face him. Kuukai watched as his small happiness threw her letter over the fence. Running over to catch it, Kuukai eagerly opened the letter and skimmed through it. Curiously, his green eyes darted their way towards the girl.

This letter. It was like she was saying good bye.

Kuukai was afraid of that. She was the only happiness in his life. She couldn't just, go away. Then, Kuukai didn't want to think about it. He needed her.

"W-wait!" Kuukai said in panic as she began to walk away. His heart pounded in fear. If she was gone...

Then so was Kuukai's freedom.

Kuukai saw her eyes. They looked pale. Noticing this, the girl turned away and started walking away. Kuukai's freedom started to walk away. He pressed his fingers against the gate as hard as he could. Not caring for the blood that was streaming down his hand. "W-wait!" Kuukai shouted. More afraid than before.

The girl stopped in her tracks. Having her attention, Kuukai shouted words he felt that his heart needed to be said.

"No!" she shouted. Kuukai finished his sentence as he saw the girl run off.

It hurted. Kuukai hurted. "G-good bye." Kuukai cried.

* * *

Day after day, Kuukai had no idea pain could hurt this much. Ever since she left, Kuukai had been suffering everyday. Even if he was alive, he felt more dead. Kuukai had never cried this much. If only that girl who's name Kuukai didn't even know had stayed by his side. He knew he could smile. He knew he could be free. Even if it was all a lie.

With her letter that they had flown to eachother, Kuukai had felt like he had won a happy future. Even if it was false. Staring at the ceiling blankly, Kuukai continued to cry. No matter what, he couldn't call her. Couldn't follow her. Couldn't get out of this prison. He was stuck. Kuukai couldn't get out. He never would've. Holding onto her letters, Kuukai had kept every single one. These papers were his only happiness. As long as he had them, he would be okay, right?

"Give me that!" One of the guards yelled, snatching one of Kuukai's letters away from him. Kuukai looked up at the person frantically as he continued to read the letters.

"N-no!" Kuukai said as he began to sit up. Only to be held back down by other guards. His heart pounded inside his chest loudly as he continued to see the guard read the letter. "D-don't do anything to it!" Kuukai pleaded. Hoping that the guard would listen to his plea.

The guard looked down at Kuukai with vicious and uncaring violet eyes.

Tearing the letter to shreds.

Kuukai's eyes widened in horror as the paper shreds fell down onto the floor. His mind literally remembered the girl from across the fence. Her dazzling smile. Looking at the paper shreds, part of Kuukai ripped. That guard had just ripped out a tiny piece of Kuukai's happiness. That girls kind words was forgotten.

Yelling in anger, Kuukai got up and rid the guards from holding him down to punch the taller guard who had ripped the letter. "WHY!?" Kuukai shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I NEEDED THAT LETTER! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kuukai hollered. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "HER KIND WORDS MENT EVERYTHING TO ME! I LOVED HER!" Kuukai added. "GIVE ME BACK THAT LETTER SHE GAVE ME!" Kuukai cried in pain. Never had his heart hurted this much. Guards grabbed Kuukai and shoved him inside the 'cell.' "NO!" Kuukai shouted as he banged on the door. More tears rolled down his cheeks. "I NEED HER LETTERS!" Kuukai continued his endless yelling. "THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!!!" From outside, Kuukai only heard laughter's. The guards were mocking him. Taking all that he held dear and shoving it in his face. Kuukai had never felt more like a stone.

* * *

He knew this cell well. It was the Gas Cell. Looking around at all the corpses, Kuukai felt sick. His green eyes glanced back at that locked silver door, standing up, Kuukai tried opening it. Even knowing that it was futile. Still, in his last few moments, he wanted to see her.

Kuukai missed that girl.

More than anything in the world.

And now there was nothing here for him. His heart as hard as stone, Kuukai had no more regrets in this world. For she was gone. Kuukai started coughing as he saw a mist if green and yellow air surround him. It was the poisonous gas. Kuukai coughed some more. It smelled so sickening. Kuukai's nose couldn't stand it. Still, in his last few moments, Kuukai sobbed.

All he wanted was to read one more of her letters. Even though he was pathetic, he had kept every single one. All of it.

"Cough! Cough!" Kuukai slide to the floor as his eye fluttered shut. He imagined a dark grass field filled with weeds. And in all those weeds was a little blossoming flower. It was that girl.

If only those days could return.

Even if they both lived in different worlds, Kuukai wanted to reach out to that girl.

_Please, God. _Kuukai pleaded. _If this is my last chance, let me see her, one more time. _In the small and dark room Kuukai was held in, he screamed. His voice reverberated through the room. With Kuukai's breath and heart in pain, one thought crossed his mind.

_At least....I wanted to know her name._

_

* * *

_

I know, it kinda' sucks and is confusing. I wanted to make this a chapter, but I got lazy. I know, I"m horrible. But I'm writing the next chapter. I know I could have made this a great CHAPTER fic, but I just didn't feel like it. Sorry. Hobey-ho cheeky monkeys.


	2. Paper Plane

Paper Plane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

Wow, so some people know Vocaloid too? And Shugo Chara!? Amazing... Well, then your all set if you do.

* * *

Nadeshiko ran happily to that one place in this world. Where she found a boy across the fence, and flew a paper plane to him. Connecting her heart to his, sealing her fate in destiny's hand just like that. The moment both Nadeshiko and that boy connected with paper planes, it was a lifetime she had wasted.

* * *

Nadeshiko happily threw her paper plane across the fence as she looked over to the boy. Her golden eyes watched as he happily received the letter. It was everyday when her father would go to work, Nadeshiko would escape from the hospital and go to this place. Nadeshiko would always stay by this boys side. His raggedy clothes, all torn and worn out. Dirt covered his tan skin and his brown hair would be blown everywhere. Not that Nadeshiko cared. He was perfect just the way he is. In some sort of way, it was bad.

But looking at the dirty boy smile. It was everything Nadeshiko could ask for. His smile was beautiful. Charming and dazzling at the same time. No one could deny that.

Looking at Nadeshiko's watch, she waved good-bye to that boy across the fence and left while clutching his letter in her hand.

Knowing very well, she would be back tomorrow.

* * *

Arriving to the hospital, Nadeshiko tore off her good white dress and got inside what Nadeshiko called the 'patient outfit.' Which was nothing more than a pale white hospital outfit. Sitting inside her bed, Nadeshiko began to read the boy's letter. Her eyes carefully skimming through each of his words carefully.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Nadeshiko blushed as she read the letter. Placing her right hand on her heart, Nadeshiko smiled. Everytime she read his letters, Nadeshiko would feel something warm in her heart. It was a really pleasant feeling.

A feeling Nadeshiko described as **love**.

_How can we disguise our love? _Nadeshiko thought as she pressed his letter against her chest. Her heart thumping at an unusual rate, a blush crossed her ivory cheeks. Disguising there love? Nadeshiko giggled. Why would she have to do that?

It was a very silly idea.

Even so... As her father came into her room, Nadeshiko's father's eyes looked directly at the letter in Nadeshiko's grasp. His violet eyes sharpening and blue hair pushed to the side, he asked for the letter. Smiling, Nadeshiko happily gave her father the letter. Nadeshiko's father's eyes skimming the sheet, his violet eyes widened with fear. He was afraid of that boy.

And crumpled the letter with his hands.

Right infront of Nadeshiko. Yellow eyes went as wide as saucers as her father simply just tossed the letter inside the garbage can next to Nadeshiko.

"Don't you think you shouldn't do this?" he asked Nadeshiko as he left her hospital room.

_I-I don't understand... _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she sadly glanced down in the can of garbage. Tears filled in the corner if Nadeshiko's eyes as she imagined the boy from across the fence. Smiling at her happily. A smile that could melt her heart any day. _A-all I want is to stay by his side... _Nadeshiko thought as she slowly got out of her bed and bent down near the garbage can. Picking up the already crumpled letter and pressing it against her chest. _What's so wrong about that? _Nadeshiko thought. She looked outside the hospital window.

A clear sky.

It was a clear sky that illuminated a happy and shining future for Nadeshiko. One that she and the boy could share. The lights entered her windows and shined down on her.

_A shining future... _Nadeshiko thought. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

It was false.

That future was false. Nadeshiko knew that. What was coming to her was inevitable. Still, why couldn't she be happy too? Sitting on her bed, Nadeshiko uncrumpled it and read through it again. Absorbing his kind words and sweet thoughts, tears swelled down her cheeks and dropped onto her letter. How long would it be for her to see him again?

* * *

It was the next day and Nadeshiko sat in her bed helplessly. A wire on Nadeshiko's arm connected to a life machine. Her dad was already at work and Nadeshiko was desperate to go to that boy across the untouchable fence. Looking outside the window, Nadeshiko knew that she was too far away. It was realizing that when Nadeshiko could no longer walk, she was lost. Nadeshiko closed her eyes. She felt his letter under her hand. Once again, Nadeshiko couldn't see anything from here.

Even her favorite blue rose didn't have enough light to illuminate the darkness in Nadeshiko's eyes.

Death was approaching her. And that boy...

He was worrying her. Nadeshiko opened her eyes again. What would happen if Nadeshiko were to die right now? Nadeshiko felt the long tubed wire and and flinched in pain when she took it off her arm. Slowly getting up from bed, Nadeshiko took out a pen and paper.

And she begun to write _good-bye_.

Finishing her letter, Nadeshiko easily remembered where she would place her favorite outfit. Placing it on as if it was a daily routine, she started to run. Her foot steps remembering where to go from the hospital.

Nadeshiko went running to that boy across the fence. Her heart thumped loudly inside her chest as she gripped onto the letter tightly. A heavy feeling washed over her.

She was going to say good-bye. So what _heavier _feeling could there be?

Nadeshiko knew she arrived at the fence.

"Yo!" he said happily. Nadeshiko did her best to smile as she sended an unfortunate paper plane across the fence. Raising her head, Nadeshiko showed her blind eyes and weak smile. She refused to shed anymore tears.

At least, not infront of him. Nadeshiko knew she had to be strong. And deciding that, she turned away. Leaving an unsaid good-bye.

"Wait a moment!" the boy shouted at Nadeshiko, stopping her in her tracks. "You're my partner!" he screamed. Panting for breath, the boy continued on. "You're not going to come back?" he asked, loud enough for Nadeshiko to hear. Tears brimmed around Nadeshiko's eyes. She turned her head to say something, only to find liquid streaking her cheeks. Nadeshiko looked forward.

She was crying.

Nadeshiko couldn't let the boy see her like this. Her hand traveled up towards her left cheek as she placed her hand there. Nadeshiko's heart pounded fiercely.

"I've carefully kept all your letters!" he stated. Nadeshiko tore her hand down from her cheek. She had to give him no hope, otherwise Nadeshiko knew that after this, she would only hurt him.

"No!" she shouted.

"I'll wait until you return again, okay?" he shouted. Hearing that, Nadeshiko broke into a run. Hiding her tears with her elbow across her face.

She didn't notice the boy's tight grip on her letter. And his emerald eyes filling up with tears.

* * *

Nadeshiko ran and ran to the hospital in her weak state. Her heart was throbbing in pain and her breath has hurted. Arriving to the hospital, she changed. Panting, Nadeshiko made it all the way to her bed. Tears fell down her face like an roaring waterfall. Curling into a ball, Nadeshiko sobbed to herself. Her legs went weak the instant she hit the bed. Her heart was on fire.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye." Nadeshiko whispered to herself. Looking at a drawer to her right, Nadeshiko opened it and read _every single one _of his letters. Every now and then, she would stop and cry.

* * *

Some week later, Nadeshiko knew it was time. She cried out in pain as her heart started stopping for long periods every now and then. Her father came rushing in.

"Nadeshiko!?" he cried. The nurses had to shoo him out of the room. Nadeshiko looked at her father. Or at least tried.

"P-papa..." Nadeshiko whispered. She closed her eyes. Unable to see around her. The paper plane letter she had been holding onto fell to the ground.

* * *

Nadeshiko father hated himself for it. It was clear that the dirty boy loved her now. The punch on his face was proof enough. And that boy's tears before he entered the 'cell.'

"_HER LETTERS MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!!!" _

"_GIVE ME BACK ALL OF HER LETTERS!"_

"_I LOVED HER!"_

Ikuto pulled his guard hat down on his face. He remembered that he used to bring Nadeshiko her favorite rose everyday. She said it was like a light for her. And the instant he peeked through her door, the instant he saw his daughter cry over the crumpled letter.

Ikuto knew that it was inevitable.

She tied her fate to a heartbreaking destiny.

* * *

Ever since then, Nadeshiko could no longer move. Soon, very soon. Nadeshiko knew that darkness would eat over her. Opening her eyes, Nadeshiko was surrounded by darkness. And infront of her was a white and clear door made out of glass. Walking towards it, Nadeshiko opened the beautiful door.

Only to see an image of her walking away from that boy across the fence.

_That fence that divided us... _Nadeshiko thought as the door closed on her face. She stole one good look at the boy before the door had finally closed. And he looked petrified. It was a look as if he wanted to die right there. Shaking her head, Nadeshiko fell to her knees. _No. I-I need him to continue to live. He needs to continue on! Even if it's across that fence! Always.... On the other side... _

Nadeshiko slowly opened her eyes to face the ceiling of her hospital room. Tears trickled down the fourteen year old girl's face. _How is he going to show his smile now??? _She thought as she remembered the boys crooked grin he would flash at her. How his lips would curl into a tiny smile at times.

_It hurts. It...hurts.... _Nadeshiko told herself. _It hurts! _Nadeshiko's breath rate sharpened as it quickened in speed.

_Beep......beep.......beep.......beep.......beep......_

Nadeshiko looked at the blue rose that stood on her drawer. Everytime she looked at it... It held some kind of light. Like it had meaning. Now...

It meant nothing. Nadeshiko closed her eyes again.

She saw a field. An endless grass field that had one blue rose planted in its roots. Her yellow eyes saw a blue petal fly across. Nadeshiko stood there as she saw the petal make ways toward her.

_We....couldn't change destiny. _Nadeshiko told herself. She was dressed in her flowing white dress and hat with her pink scarf wrapped around her shoulders and her white garden hat on top of her head. To Nadeshiko, that blue petal meant nothing.

All Nadeshiko wanted now was the boys letters from across that untouchable face. Nadeshiko's light was dimming. And she knew it.

Just as the blue petal flew across her head, Nadeshiko saw a paper plane letter cross over it.

And it shined brightly.

Her eyes widening, Nadeshiko whipped her head around as her eyes followed the flying letter. Nadeshiko's feet broke out into another run. She ran for that letter that only seemed to get farther away.

"W-wait!" Nadeshiko yelled out. "E-even though I'm also weak, I kept all of your letters too!" she cried. "I've kept every single one of them too! Letter! Please! Wait!" Nadeshiko rushed herself some more.

She needed to go to that place.

At least one more time. Just to see him.

* * *

…_...........beep.............._

* * *

Nadeshiko suddenly clutched onto the collar of her dress that covered her heart. Fire burned inside as Nadeshiko fell onto the grassy field.

_E-even if I die..._

Nadeshiko raised her head, searching for the paper plane. Instead, she saw the boy from across the fence. He looked empty. _Please.... If I die... _Nadeshiko told herself. She tried talking, but her voice failed her. _I...want you to SURVIVE! _She cried as the boy turned around. Leaving her behind.

* * *

…_..........................beep....................beep.........................beep................._

Ikuto held his daughter's hand tightly. It was almost time. Nadeshiko opened her eyes. She felt her father's fingers around her pale and skinny hand. Ikuto gave one more grave look at his daughter. Letting go, Ikuto had secretly placed one of his letters in Nadeshiko's hand. And with that, he left the room.

Nadeshiko felt it. The letter in her hand that her father gave her.

…_..........beep....................beep..........................beep......................................_

Nadeshiko smiled as she closed her eyes one last time.

…_..............beep..............................beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

* * *

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	3. Prisoner Paper Plane

Prisoner Paper Plane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! 'Nor do I owe the song Paper Planes. **

Almost done my readers...

* * *

"**Since that day we've always been together." **Nadeshiko sang as she sat on a grassed hill near a tree filled with blue roses. It was a clear sky and there was nothing but an endless field ahead of her. **"I'll never forget your smiling face." **Nadeshiko paused her song as she saw a sun radiating it's warmth on her pale skin. It was gorgeous. So bright and powerful. _Just like his letters. _Nadeshiko thought as she saw a paper plane fly across her head. Her fragile heart skipped a beat. "His letter!" she cried as she followed it. Her white dress flowing against her skin and white flats pounding in the grass made no sound as Nadeshiko attempted to chase after his letter. **"The deep darkness that engulfs us both..." **Nadeshiko continued to sing her lullaby as she desperately chased the paper plane.

"_The deep darkness that engulfs us both..." _Nadeshiko heard a voice. Someone was here, in this place. Someone. And the paper plane letter seemed to have been leading her towards the voice as it got louder. _"The deep darkness...." _

"**The deep darkness that engulfs us both..." **Nadeshiko chimed in with the voice. She was getting closer. She could feel it in her very skin.

"_**The deep darkness takes away our happiness..."**_Nadeshiko sang with the voice. **"Till tomorrow..." **Nadeshiko added as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes glazed over the barred fence that seemed to reach the sky. And across the fence...

Was _him_.

His torn clothes still on, his shaggy brown hair shined in the rays from the sun. His tan skin glistened from beyond the fence. His emerald eyes only focused on her. Nadeshiko had to catch her breath. It was him. Smiling. **"Till tomorrow..." **Nadeshiko repeated the verse again as she held her purple hair back with her hand, trying to keep the wind from blowing it in her face.

Both Kuukai and Nadeshiko notice the gate disappearing right infront of them after Nadeshiko sang that verse.

"**At that place..." **Nadeshiko finished as the gate was gone. The boy walked up to her, still leaving a huge gap. He held his hand out to her and Nadeshiko looked at it. A blush formed on her cheeks as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Before we cross over together..." the Kuukai started to say. He couldn't help the grin on his face. He was finally seeing her again. After suck a painful moments in his life.

Kuukai could finally touch her.

"Y-yes?" the dazzling girl whispered as she took steps closer to Kuukai. Kuukai's heart pounded with elation.

"I would like to know..." Kuukai held back a few tears. He could finally be with her. "What's your name?" he asked. The girl ran and jumped into his arms.

"NADESHIKO!" she cried.

"Nadeshiko..." Kuukai repeated. A little tear slipped out. "Nadeshiko..." _Sounds...pretty. _"I'm Kuukai." Kuukai said as he wrapped his arms around her. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Kuukai..."

Together, Kuukai led Nadeshiko in hand to an endless golden gate. It shimmered as the two got closer. "Here..." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko smiled at Kuukai as she tightened her grip in his hand. "Together... We can fly higher than the paper planes."

"And be more free." Nadeshiko added. Kuukai smiled as his eyes softened at Nadeshiko.

"We'll shine together." Kuukai said. Giggling, Nadeshiko ran to the gate which was slowly opening.

"C'mon!" she laughed. "Kuukai!" Chuckling, Kuukai ran behind her as the gate closed between them.

* * *

In the endless grass field, one of Kuukai's letters flew over the golden gate and landed right next to a blossoming blue rose planted in the ground.

Together, they shined just beautifully.


End file.
